<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Fawn Moscato, And I Approve This Self-Insert by OccasionalStorytelling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946316">I'm Fawn Moscato, And I Approve This Self-Insert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling'>OccasionalStorytelling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, But here it is, COVID Lockdown, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vibrators, it needed to be written so here it is, literally no one asked for this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been dating Councilwoman Fawn Moscato for a little while now, and you're starting to get lonely in covid-19 lockdown with her. Lonely. Bored...you need some attention, and Fawn's gonna give it to you. Shameless self-insert for Fawn Moscato simps</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fawn Moscato/Reader, Fawn Moscato/You</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Fawn Moscato, And I Approve This Self-Insert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Fawn?” You poke your head around the corner, peeking into the living room. Councilwoman Fawn Moscato sits in the same place she’s sat for the last few hours, hard at work on her laptop. With a bluetooth headset in one ear, and her fifth cup of coffee in one hand, she’s been working harder than ever since the onset of covid-19. Without any events to attend or ribbons to cut, she’s campaigning entirely online, bouncing from one Zoom meeting to another without breaking a sweat. She doesn’t even look up when you call her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Fawn?” You creep forward into the living room. You just got out of the shower, and your hair is still damp and cool. You didn’t really bother with clothes, as it was starting to get later in the evening, so you’re just wearing an oversized sweater over some cute underwear. You bite your lip, trying to catch Fawn’s attention. “Wanna throw on a movie and cuddle tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I have several more emails to respond to,” Fawn says, disinterested, not even looking up at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” you smile, sitting on the couch next to her. “Maybe we could cuddle a <em>little </em>bit.” You lie down next to her, gently butting her in the arm with your head. “You could brush my hair with one hand while you write all those emails.”</p><p> </p><p>“How would I hold my coffee?” Fawn asks. She still hasn’t even looked at you once.</p><p> </p><p>You pout. “I could hold it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be a dear, would you?” Fawn hands you her cup, dropping it before you have a chance to get a good grip on it. You sit up, fumbling to prevent it from spilling.</p><p> </p><p>“Fawn…” You sigh, eyes downcast.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she looks up from her computer screen. She looks you up and down, and smiles, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, love,” she says, and this time it sounds genuine. “You know how busy I am. I can’t take time away from campaigning just to give you attention whenever you want it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” You reply. You place her coffee cup on the little table. “It’s okay. I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” Fawn smiles evilly, a smile you’ve come to know and love, “Perhaps I could spare a <em>few </em>moments. I wouldn’t want my partner feeling unloved, would I?”</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t,” You shake your head. “Who knows what could happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I should take a break, then, and…<em>tend to my constituents,</em>” Fawn closes her laptop, smirking up at you. She stands, slowly, and takes a step towards you. She’s taller than you, especially in heels, which she’s wearing. She always dresses up for her Zoom meetings, and her business-like outfits are <em>really </em>hot. You start to blush.</p><p> </p><p>“You…you really should,” You manage to stammer out.</p><p> </p><p>“And why is that?” Fawn leans close, and takes your chin in her perfectly-manicured hand, tilting it slightly up towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“People…people might start to think you don’t care,” You say, getting into the rhythm of this familiar play you and Fawn act out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t want that,” Fawn breathes. She removes her bluetooth and tosses it aside, where it bounces harmlessly near her computer. “What would someone <em>do </em>if they thought I didn’t care?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-w-well,” You splutter, distracted by her sharp lipstick and her signature touch of perfume. “Maybe…maybe someone would…”</p><p> </p><p>This is the moment. Exactly how much “fun” are you in for tonight? The wrong answer, and who <em>knows </em>what Fawn would do to you? She’s certainly done plenty of exciting things throughout your relationship, and she was always cooking up something new…</p><p> </p><p>Fuck it. You’re feeling particularly lonely tonight, you want a <em>lot </em>of attention. “Maybe…maybe someone would vote for someone else,” you whisper, biting your lip nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Now <em>that</em>,” Fawn glares, “Would be awfully rash, wouldn’t it?” She steps closer into your space, forcing you to take a step back—but before you can, she’s got one arm around your waist, holding you close, possessively. You feel so vulnerable already. She’s fully dressed to kill in a gorgeously tailored suit, and you’re half-naked, not even wearing pants.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess there’s only one thing for it,” Fawn takes your head in one hand and pulls you close, whispering in your ear. “I’ll have to make it abundantly clear that Councilwoman Fawn Moscato cares for her voters.” She bites on your ear lobe, just hard enough to make it clear she isn’t messing around. You gasp at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Just as suddenly, she releases you, and turns back to the couch. “Go get the box,” she says. “Make it snappy, we don’t have all night.”</p><p> </p><p>You scamper off to the bedroom and get <em>the box. </em>It’s a black plastic, totally opaque—which means you can’t see through it and peek at whatever surprise Fawn’s prepared for you. Once, you tried opening it when you thought she wasn’t looking. She noticed. You shudder pleasantly at the memory. You carry the box back to the living room, where Fawn is adjusting the thermostat.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t want you to get cold,” Fawn says, a moment of tenderness before the scene. You nod thankfully, and put the box at her feet. “Sit,” Fawn says, and you take a seat on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Safeword?” Fawn asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Green to keep going, yellow to slow down and talk it out, red to stop,” you say.</p><p> </p><p>“And when you want to cum?” Fawn asks. She opens the box, but you can’t yet see what’s inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Vote Moscato,” you say, already starting to feel the excitement building down below.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent,” Fawn smiles. She seems pleased with whatever she’s got planned. “In that case…Kneel.”</p><p> </p><p>You slide off the couch, and drop to your knees on the floor. “Yes sir,” you say. Fawn prefers “sir,” or “Councilwoman” for special occasions. You clasp your hands behind your back and drop your eyes respectfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Now then,” Fawn smirks. She steps forward and grabs you by the front of your sweatshirt, pulling you up so you have to stretch. “Let’s get to work.”</p><p> </p><p>Fawn is an efficient woman. She rips off your clothes and tosses them carelessly aside. She looks at you hungrily. You don’t know if it makes you feel beautiful or like a piece of meat. You shiver under her gaze. With expert motions, practiced a hundred times or more (and that’s just counting the times she’s been with you!) she binds your hands, wrists, elbows, and a beautiful harness around your torso, snug but not too tight. She checks the bindings with two fingers. “Color?”</p><p> </p><p>“Green,” you gasp, wiggling a little bit. “Sir, it’s not enough. I need more.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do, darling,” she says, firmly tugging on the ties, testing them. “You need attention, you’re always so needy…”</p><p> </p><p>“But you love that about me,” You blush. “Sir,” you add hastily.</p><p> </p><p>“I really do,” she smiles. “You know, I once thought you’d look <em>great </em>as my arm candy. And I was right, as I always am. But look at you now…” she trails off, and traces a few patterns along your upper arms. “You distract me. You’re so beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’re supposed to unwrap your candies,” You tease.</p><p> </p><p>Fawn grabs your hair in one hand and pulls back gently, revealing your neck. She kisses it, slowly, then bites down, keeping careful eye contact to watch you come undone. “Oh, I’ll still devour you,” she says, breathing into your ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Fawn, Fawn,” you say, squirming in her grasp. “Vote Moscato!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you wanted to cum tonight?” Fawn raises an eyebrow, feigning confusion. “I thought you wanted me to <em>play </em>with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, I do—“</p><p> </p><p>“I do <em>what?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Sir, please play with me,” You say, looking up at her. “Whatever you give me, I can take it, just…I need <em>more </em>right now, so much more—“</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really so cute,” Fawn smiles, tapping you on the nose. “But <em>very </em>distracting. Can you be good for me, or do you want a gag?”</p><p> </p><p>“A gag,” You say, struggling to maintain your position kneeling on the floor and not start bucking your hips. “And my legs, I can’t—“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hush, hush, dear one,” Fawn says, pushing a lock of your hair out of your eyes. “All right. I could never deny you anything you want. And I suppose your desire for expediency will pay off, I do have to be on a Zoom call in a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” You look up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” she says. “I’m not hosting, merely attending. I’ve been told I’ll be on mute the whole time. I’ll admit, I was frustrated at the prospect, but now I’m starting to see the opportunity in it.” She reaches into the box and pulls out a little bell, and she puts it in your hand. “What are your safewords when you can’t talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold it for green, ring it for yellow, drop it for red,” You say.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very proud of you,” Fawn says. She pulls out a ball gag and fastens it around your mouth. It fits comfortably—this is the smaller one, for longer periods of time.</p><p> </p><p>“There,” Fawn says, and she takes a step back to admire her work. She walks around you, pulling on strings, touching your hair, stroking your back. She finally takes one more look at the gag. “It doesn’t quite fit, I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>You manage to make some nosies through it. <em>What do you mean? It’s perfect.</em></p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Fawn shakes her head. She knows you well enough to know exactly what’s on your mind. “It just doesn’t fit. Your face, your body…it’s pure perfection, you look like a Greek god. I should hire someone to carve a statue of you like this…but that gag.” She shakes her head. “It throws off the whole image. Let’s see what we can do about that.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulls out a length of black silk from the box, and ties it loosely around your mouth. She drapes one end over your shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“There!” She smiles. “Wonderful. And it goes so well with the candy-colored rope.”</p><p> </p><p>You shrug. You can’t really see what you look like.</p><p> </p><p>“You always look so beautiful like this, my dear,” Fawn says. “Why…I could look at you all evening, I really could.”</p><p> </p><p>You make some whining noises behind the gag, and fidget where you kneel. She wouldn’t leave you like this, right? You’re so excited you can barely stand it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, my mistake. I almost forgot, I’m supposed to be entertaining you,” Fawn continues, clapping her hands together. “Let’s give you some <em>attention. </em>Something to focus on.”</p><p> </p><p>She binds your ankles and legs, and after carefully setting down a towel, moves you to the more comfortable couch. “It’s all right,” she says. “I know you’re trying to be good for me, but you can’t move, so you can stop trying to kneel and holding yourself up. Now that you’re tied up, you <em>have </em>to be good for me, you’ve got no other choice.”</p><p> </p><p>You mumble some happy noises through the gag and settle back against the cushions.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Fawn says thoughtfully. “Still not enough. I know just the thing.”</p><p> </p><p>She settles on a vibrator, which she tucks up against where you’re most sensitive. She doesn’t turn it on, however. You look up at her, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“You worry so much,” Fawn smiles, holding up the remote. “I’ve got it covered. I always think of everything, don’t I?” She really does. You do your best to get comfortable, and try to nudge the vibrator for a little friction, but she’s tied you too well. Fawn watches you struggle for a minute or two, kisses you on top of the head, then turns the vibrator to its lowest setting…</p><p> </p><p>And then she picks up her bluetooth, puts it back in her ear, and opens up her computer. You whine feebly, trying to catch her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I had more work to do tonight,” Fawn says, eyes on her screen. “But this will work. You just tell me if you need more attention, okay?” She turns the vibrator up a level, making you thrash just a little as you get used to the sensation. She ends up turning it up two more times before you stop clamoring for her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Now stay there, beautiful,” Fawn gently cards her fingers through your hair, then turns her computer so you’re safely out of the Zoom screen she opens up. “I’ll be done for the night in an hour. Two hours. Three hours, tops, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>You thrash around uselessly. The vibrator is strong enough to prevent you from focusing on anything else, but too weak to make you cum. You’re bound helplessly, at Fawn’s mercy, as she’s answering emails without a care in the world just a few feet away. At some point, she waves, smiling to the crowd on her Zoom call, and just as she does so, she turns the vibrator up, making you moan and scream behind the gag. She doesn’t even look at you, but her smile gets wider. You’re not sure how much time passes before she’s closed her computer and is back to giving you her full attention.</p><p> </p><p>She undoes the black silk around your mouth, then removes the gag. “How are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Green green green Vote Moscato please Fawn,” you babble. You can barely focus. The vibrator is driving you crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s important to ask for what you want,” Fawn says. “Do you really want to cum?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, <em>yes sir,” </em>You gasp, wriggling in your bonds.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me ask a different question,” Fawn smiles. “You can pick. I’ll make you cum right now, and we can spend the rest of the night watching TV after we’re done, or I can throw on a movie, tease you for another few hours, and make you cum three times before I let you sleep. Your choice.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s an easy decision, but you’re gonna hate yourself for making it as soon as you do. “Second one,” you say.</p><p> </p><p>Fawn positions you with your head in her lap and turns on the TV. She strokes your hair, calling you “pretty” and telling you how good you’re being as she browses through some Netflix choices.</p><p> </p><p>“When this is over, I’m gonna make you scream my name, just how I like to hear it,” Fawn smiles evilly down at you. “But I can’t help myself. You’re too cute, and you look so desperate right now. One orgasm now, two later. Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>You nod your head feverishly, bracing yourself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Councilwoman Fawn Moscato, and I approve this orgasm.” Fawn cranks the vibrator up to maximum.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>